Comeback
by ElGato44
Summary: How far would you go to become the man you were meant to be? Tezuka has left tennis behind, but his teammates want him to play again, yet he wonders what he has to do to return to the dream he once had. Rated for strong drug use and language.
1. For A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Warning: I made Echizen OOC in this. And there's a lot of cursing.

Chapter 1: For A Friend

"Hey! Echizen! Wake Up!"

Ryoma Echizen's friend/rival, Kevin Smith threw a magazine at his sleeping form, hitting him square in the side of the face.

Ryoma sat up suddenly, cursing, "Ow! What the fuck! What!?"

Kevin Smith pointed out the window of the side of the plane, "Where almost in Japan."

Echizen looked out the widow seeing the Japanese landscape, the morning sun just rising.

"Have you decided what you are going to do there?" Smith asked, sitting back down at his seat. He and Ryoma were flying to Japan to play a few exhibition matches. Ryoma was a well known pro now and in his prime at the age of 20. He didn't know how he felt going back to Japan, but one thing was for sure he anticipated meeting his former captain in at least one of the matches. Kunimitsu Tezuka was a prominent pro in Germany and played in a few tournaments, but he and Ryoma never met in a match. In a tournament in Germany, Echizen found that Tezuka returned to Japan, other than that, he hadn't heard anything about him since. He wondered what had happened to him and the rest of his old Seigaku teammates.

Smith and Echizen found their hotel, and Echizen immediately called his father and Coach Ryuzaki to tell them the news that he had arrived in Japan. While talking with Coach Ryuzaki, Kevin Smith was looking over the roster naming a few names he recognized. "Ey! Echizen! Stop talking to your girlfriend and take a look of this." He threw the roster at the dark haired young man.

Silently, Echizen turned giving his roommate the middle finger, before finishing his conversation with his former coach.

"Seriously, Kevin. I was on the goddamn phone." Echizen sighed, bending over the pickup the discarded roster. "What's going on?"

"That Sanada guy's playing…"

Ryoma's expression changed to confusion, as he flipped the roster over, searching the names thoroughly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no…" Ryoma murmured, "Is this the most recent roster?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." The roster Echizen held in his hand did not contain the name he was hoping for. But he was sure that Tezuka would be playing in these games. He covered his mouth with his hand, wondering. He went over to the hotel nightstand and pulled the phonebook out, flipping through the pages.

"What are doing?"

Echizen didn't answer, he took his key and opened the hotel door, to leave.

"Hey, Echizen!" Smith called as Ryoma left without a word.

**

Echizen arrived at a café where he was to meet two of his old teammates. He recognized them both, almost as if they hadn't changed at all.

"Well, if it isn't little Echizen," he heard a soft voice call.

_Fuji_. Echizen would recognize his facial expression and voice anywhere. Across from the creepy little tensai was the kind-hearted Oishi. They both looked foreign to Ryoma as they were in professional clothing. Echizen sat down after bowing to his former sempais.

"My, look how you've grown," Fuji smiled. "It is great to see you back Echizen."

"Thanks. It is a pleasure to be back. Sorry to have called you on such short notice."

Oishi shrugged, "Ah, it's no big deal. I do hope we can get all of us together at some point to have a little reunion."

Fuji nodded, resting his head on his hand, "It's good you called anyway. We need your help with a little something. But we'll talk about that later. How are things?"

Ryoma leaned back, "It's going good. My tennis career so far is solid. My agent is a decent guy, though it turns out that he is Kevin Smith's agent as well. I did not see that coming."

Oishi laughed, "That must be hard."

Ryoma shrugged, "Actually, I guess you could call us friends now. But what about you guys? What has happened the old Seigaku team?"

"Oishi here is a physician, I'm a professional photographer. Momoshiro's a contractor, Inui's a statistician for the Japanese Baseball League, Taka-san works at the sushi restaurant, Kaidoh's a physical therapist, and Eiji's in the movie business doing stunts."

"It suits him," Ryoma said in a low tone covering a light chuckle. Again one name was left out. "What about Tezuka-buchou? Is he still playing tennis?"

Oishi's and Fuji's expression grew stern, "No, actually. He hasn't played tennis since he came back to Japan three years ago. That is why we want your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

Fuji, inhaled deeply, "We need your help in persuading Tezuka to return to tennis. He'll probably listen to you more than any of us."

Ryoma shook his head, "No, he listens to you guys. I guess though, I'm that extra push. I was disappointed when I did not find him in the roster. Do you know where I could reach him?"

Oishi pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. "That was an easy persuasion," he muttered as he wrote the address down. "What are you going to do?"

Ryoma took the napkin, "I don't know. I'll find a way. Why did he quit?"

"Injury," Oishi nodded bluntly. "We think that Tezuka believed that his career was over with the injury. He's an accountant now, such a boring profession for someone as talented as he."

Fuji shook his head, "Tezuka without tennis is an odd thing to get used to."

Ryoma smirked, "Alright I think I can get him playing again." He stuffed the napkin in his shirt pocket. "Aside from this, what else is new?"

**

Echizen stood outside the large estate cracking his knuckles in anticipation and preparation._ This better be worth the effort._ Of course it was worth the effort. Anything to get a talented tennis player such as former captain Tezuka back on the court to spice the tennis world up.

The gates opened and the butler led Ryoma into the vast estate. He led him to the office of Keigo Atobe. Atobe's smirk was still there, "Well, little Echizen. Welcome back."

"Monkey King," Ryoma sneered back at the haughty billionaire. Atobe chuckled, "You are still as insolent as ever. Please sit. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thanks. I have a favor to ask."

"What happened to just basking in each other's company?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. This guy had not changed a bit. It was amusing actually, to listen to this guy talk. Yet Ryoma couldn't help but give him a little respect. Even behind all that talk, Atobe had the skill to back it up.

"Besides," Atobe sat back down behind his desk, "Why exactly would I do you a favor?"

Ryoma shrugged, "'Cause you're a fucking swell guy."

"Nice try. Seriously…"

Waving his hands in concession, Ryoma decided to cut to the chase, "This involves someone both of us respect a great deal. I need some aid in getting Tezuka back into tennis."

Atobe nearly choked on his own spit. He had recalled that Tezuka stopped playing, but thought it was nothing more than a decision made by his former rival. "Why do you want him back?"

"I know you would like to see him play again as much as I do. We just need a few bucks to get him back on his feet. Call it a temporary sponsorship."

Leaning back, Atobe reflected on the opportunities that could occur if Tezuka managed to make it big back in the tennis world. It would be a good investment. Sort of like owning a baseball team, which was something Atobe wanted to do. "A sponsorship, eh? Will Tezuka agree to this?"

"Well…" Ryoma drifted off a little, "I haven't even asked him about returning to tennis yet. His friends all have tried but…"

Ryoma was interrupted by laughter, "I don't see you getting him to return to the tennis world. If his friends can't, what makes you think you can?"

"His friends couldn't because they don't have the connections that could help him back into the game. I do. I know trainers, coaches, and access to training facilities and tournaments. I know what he'll need to get going again and into professional tennis before the year is up."

Atobe's eyes narrowed, drawing a finger over his pursed lips, calculating Ryoma's claim. He had no doubt that Tezuka had the skill to return pro in no time. The question was: _would_ Tezuka be willing to go back? "Alright, Echizen. You get Tezuka to play again, I'll get you the check."

A/N: This is the start of my second Prince of Tennis story, but I'm not finished with What Was Left Behind. I just had to get this started so this story will probably be updated infrequently until I finish my first story. But feel free to review anyway.


	2. What Do I Have to Offer?

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Chapter 2: What Do I Have to Offer?

Echizen double-checked the address once again, as he stood in front of a small middle-class house in a quiet street. He went up and rang the doorbell. To his surprise a young woman answered the door. Ryoma supposed she was attractive with her dark hair, and lovely, soft features in spite of evidence that showed she had a moderately stressful job. "Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address…"

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"He lives here," she nodded. "Who are you?"

Ryoma was confused. This was Tezuka's house, but who was this woman? Ryoma cleared his throat, "I'm Ryoma Echizen. I was an old classmate of Tezuka's."

Ryoma then heard a familiar deep voice call from inside, "Miyaka, who's there?"

"He says he's a classmate of yours. Ryoma Echizen."

The sound of a chair scooting back could be heard. "Echizen?"

Miyaka stood out of the way, as the taller figure of Kunimitsu Tezuka came to the doorway. Ryoma jumped back in shock and in intimidation. It was the same Tezuka he had always known: tall with brown hair, piercing eyes, and glasses, but the man who stood in the doorway was taller than Ryoma could ever remember. He was thinner than what an athlete's build would be, but the sinew of his forearms and chest could be made out in the white fabric of his button-up dress shirt and tie. Ryoma was sure that with some training, the extra muscle would return and he would cut quite a figure if he hadn't already.

Tezuka was stunned to see Ryoma here. Echizen smirked saying, "Mada mada dane " as a symbol of proof that he was indeed Ryoma Echizen.

"Echizen? You came back? I guess this is a pleasant surprise."

"Trust me, captain," Ryoma laughed, "I was not going to leave Japan without seeing all of my teammates. May I come in? I have to speak to you about something."

"Sure," Tezuka nodded rather hesitantly glancing back at Miyaka. Ryoma walked up to the woman, eyeing here in curiosity. "Who is this?"

Miyaka bowed slightly, "I'm Miyaka. Kunimitsu's wife."

Ryoma nearly jumped out of his skin and looked at the two with wild eyes, mouth agape. "What? You got married?"

Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma shook his head in disbelief; "I don't believe it…and you didn't even invite me to the wedding." Ryoma looked at the both of them again, noticing that they were a compatible couple, not much more. It wasn't a cold feeling per se, but there wasn't warmth either. He couldn't quite describe what their marriage was and he didn't even want to try to evaluate that.

Tezuka crossed his arms. Miyaka stepped back, "I'll go get us something to drink." She went into the kitchen to leave Ryoma and her husband alone.

"What brings you back to Japan?"

"I'm actually here with Kevin Smith to compete in a few exhibition games. I'm also recruiting another player."

"Who?" Tezuka didn't like the sly smirk Echizen had.

"You."

Tezuka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Echizen, I don't know if you heard…"

Holding up his hand, Ryoma motioned for his former captain to stop, "Let me guess. You quit three years ago due to an injury and felt that you could never return back to tennis so you got a job as an accountant."

The little rat hasn't changed. Tezuka hated that Echizen managed to get all that information off the bat, probably due to his friends' meddling.

"Echizen, I can't return to tennis. Who would scout a 22 year-old accountant? Besides if I did, I'll probably get another injury that could cripple my ability to work again."

The tennis player shook his head, "That's moderately pathetic. Since when had an injury affected your will to play? Hell, I've seen you play through an entire game with a shot shoulder and still manage to nearly win."

"That was just reckless of me…"

"What you are saying is fucking bullshit!" Tezuka's eyes narrowed at Echizen's coarse language. Ryoma continued, "Give it a try, captain. Atobe is willing to fund your return…"

"Atobe?"

"Yes, it's very generous of him if you ask me. I know trainers and therapists that can get you back into shape and playing in no time." Ryoma's eyes were solid and stern, not backing down.

"Why do you want me to do this? If I play, I have to quit my job. Then if something were to happen to me I wouldn't be able to support my family."

That was a good point, Ryoma could not deny. He would have to try to find another job with little credentials. The corporate world didn't necessarily look at 'former tennis player' as a credential. But somehow, Tezuka managed to get a job after his previous injury, so the idea wasn't impossible.

"Listen. Spend a few hours in the week with a trainer and go to the scouting event next Tuesday. If they like you then you are on a roll and are able to compete in your first tournament. That way you don't have to quit your job unless you feel you are serious about this."

Tezuka ran a hand down the back of his head. Fuji, Oishi, Inui, all of them were frequently pressuring him to return to tennis and now Echizen was all set to throw him out there. Damn, even Atobe had to pressure him in his own way.

Echizen saw the gears in Tezuka's head whirling, wonder and regret spinning. "I never thought that the man I came to respect more than my own father would be reduced to this. I always viewed you as one of the best. Your children can either grow up listening to the memory of your tennis days or they can see it with their own eyes, that their father was something. If you have children, that is. I don't want to put any pressure."

Tezuka shook his head, "I'm sorry Echizen. I don't think I can go through with it."

"With what? Having kids?"

"No, returning to tennis. I'm sorry that all your trouble was for naught. You have to understand that we're already struggling to make ends meet. It'd be too risky."

Pouting slightly, Echizen snatched the stray pen from the nearby table and scribbled his number down, "Fine, but you call me if you change your mind and want to be the man you were meant to be." He thrust the number into Tezuka's hand and stormed out of the house.

Miyaka heard the entire conversation from the kitchen. She knew by the way her husband stood still whatever that Echizen said had gotten to him.

**

Echizen called Fuji to tell him what had happened.

"Well, at least we tried. There's got to be a way convince him."

"I told him to call me if he changed his mind. I say we wait before we try again."

"Thanks for your help, Echizen."

**

That night, Tezuka tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. He had been having cases of insomnia lately, but this was a combination of both his insomnia and thinking about what Echizen had said. He sat up and swung his legs over the side, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Miyaka had awakened when he had moved, "Is there something wrong, Kunimitsu?"

"I couldn't sleep," he answered bluntly. Miyaka stared at her husband's bare back, "You been having trouble sleeping a lot lately. I think you should see the doctor about your insomnia."

"What do you think…"Tezuka began slowly, "about me playing tennis again?"

Miyaka sighed, "Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"I guess that's part of it," her husband responded.

"I still think you should go to the doctor."

"But what about…?"

"Tennis?" Miyaka finished for him. She paused, wondering how to respond. She was not fond of the idea herself, but she didn't want to stop him from pursuing his dream. "What do you think? It's your decision."

No, he had to make sure she was comfortable with this. The truth was he had thought about going back to tennis ever since his former teammates approached him about it. He was worried what that would mean for him and Miyaka. They didn't have what you would call a rocky marriage, but it was easy to see how it could become unstable. Their marriage was really one of spontaneity. Miyaka was Fuji's cousin, and they had just happened upon each other and figured they could get along well enough. Miyaka was a lawyer for Yuuta's firm and she worked long and hard, just as Tezuka did after he began accounting. They married three years ago, but only a few weeks after their wedding, Tezuka got injured and used most of his tennis winnings to heal his arm and to pay the mortgage and bills until he got a job. If he was to return to tennis, he'd be gone a lot trying to find the opportunities he needed to become pro and that would drive a wedge into their marriage.

"Miyaka, I really need your opinion."

She brought herself to a kneeling position, hating that Kunimitsu would not face her. "Honestly, I'm not thrilled about the idea, but if you really believe you can succeed, I think I can live with it."

Sighing in relief, Kunimitsu fell back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. "I'll give it a shot."

A/N: Sorry, the characters are OOC in this. Please Review.


	3. Check

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Chapter 3: Check

"Tezuka. Come in," Oishi, in a doctor's coat said letting Tezuka in his office and taking a clipboard from his desk. "You want a normal check up? Alright. Have a seat. Unbutton your shirt."

Tezuka obeyed and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt cringing at the cold feel of the stethoscope as it touched his chest.

"Breath in. You weren't scheduled for a check-up another three months. Is there something we need to be worried about?"

"I wanted to see if I was healthy enough for extensive physical activity."

Oishi paused looking back at his friend. "What…type…of physical activity?" He placed a blood-pressure cuff on his arm.

"I've been thinking of training for the tennis scouting events next week."

Oishi stared at him incrediously, "You're serious?"

Tezuka nodded.

Oishi gave a short laugh of disbelief. "I don't believe it."

Tezuka stood up and buttoned his shirt, "I'm thinking of giving it a try."

Oishi beamed at his friend, "This is great! Then I wish you the best of luck. When do you start training?"

"Tomorrow. Echizen is taking me to see this trainer he knows."

"The good thing is, I don't see any ailment that could prevent you from training. Everything checks out. Is there anything else?"

Tezuka nodded, "Yes. I've been having trouble falling asleep."

"Really? How long has this been going on?"

"About a few months now. I'd say three months at the most."

"Insomnia," Oishi muttered to himself. "Have you been going to sleep earlier or later than you used to?"  
"No, I haven't changed my sleeping patterns. I just couldn't get to sleep."

Oishi tapped a finger to his lips, thinking. He was trying to make a decision. This was a case of insomnia. Insomnia was sometimes triggered by a traumatic event but he figured that if anything bad had happened to Tezuka he would've found out. "Have experienced any trauma that could be related?"

Tezuka shook his head. Oishi pulled out a pad of prescription notes from his desk and scribbled a few notes down. "I'll give some sleeping pills that could help you fall asleep. Take just one if you are having trouble sleeping. Just so we are clear, though, Miyaka's not having trouble sleeping. Is she?"

"No, she only has trouble when I toss and turn."

"So it's not caused by the bed or the environment. Okay, now these pills can only be used if you _really_ cannot sleep. These can be addictive only if they are abused, but they are the best according to several of my patients."

"Thanks Oishi," Tezuka said taking the prescription.

"It's my job. I know you'll do great at that scouting event."

**

"This guy's great, Tezuka. He's worked with tons of tennis players and managed to get them back into shape in a matter of weeks."

Echizen and Tezuka stopped in front of a large fitness center in the middle of downtown Tokyo. They were to meet Tezuka's new trainer here and begin fitness training immediately. This trainer was a former baseball player, but began playing tennis as an exercise during the off-season. He sounded too good to be true, but if Tezuka wanted to get back on his feet he would follow this guy's advice.

Once they entered Echizen pointed to a muscular man with a goatee and short black hair wearing a red sleeveless muscle shirt. "That's the guy. Kyoga Ishikawa."

"So is this the guy you were talking about on the phone," Ishikawa made his way to the both of them eyeing Tezuka. "You're a former tennis player."

Tezuka nodded. Echizen grinned, "Ishikawa, I'm counting on you to get him ready for the scouting event."

"Well, let's see if we can get some muscle on this guy."

Echizen turned to Tezuka, "I have to get to my match. I'll leave you with him."

Once Echizen left, Ishikawa looked Tezuka over, evaluating his build. "You are fairly fit already, if not a bit scrawny. Why'd you quit?"

"Injury," Tezuka answered bluntly. He was taller than Ishikawa, but just as he said not as heavily built. Ishikawa nodded and lead him to the weights section of the fitness center, "It happens. Do you remember how to stretch?"

He nodded.

"Begin stretching while I give the run down of what we're going to do," Ishikawa instructed. Tezuka began stretching his arms first, pulling them across his chest loosening his the muscles of his triceps and forearms, while listening to Ishikawa. "We're going to begin in strength training, mainly. Then a few days before the scouting we will actually use the tennis courts."

"Alright." Tezuka agreed.

"Here lay on the mat, we're going to start doing crunches." Tezuka obeyed and lay back on the mat, Ishikawa holding his feet down. "So why did you decide to return to tennis?"

"Old habits…die…hard," Tezuka answered in between crunches, feeling the long forgotten burn of his muscles working in his abdominals. Ishikawa laughed, "That sounds like what a guy I used to know would say. He was an American football player by the name of Brett Favre. He visited Japan a few years ago to promote football here. Had one hell of an arm. You know, you have a good chance of making it big again. You're still very young. Sometimes I get retirees past their prime who want to play just a few more years."

"Well I…haven't played…in three…years."

Ishikawa shook his head, "It's like riding a bicycle. It's something you never forget. You just need to break out of the rust. Alright, we're done."

Tezuka let out a breath and lay back on the mat, his trainer giving him a look that indicated that he was impressed. "For someone who hasn't played in three years you are in remarkable shape."

"I try."

Ishikawa and Tezuka began starting their fitness training, building Tezuka's core muscles, and then beginning to build the muscles in his legs and arms. Ishikawa discussed various methods of building muscle in the office space. It wasn't exactly as strenuous as with heavy machinery, but it helped.

**

By the end of the training session, Tezuka's body ached all over, but he knew that meant that the session was productive. He got home later than expected

"How was it?" Miyaka asked.

"Fine," he answered cringing a little. He waved her worried look away, "My body just aches."

"Are you okay?"

Tezuka nodded, "It's a good sign trust me. I'll just take a bath."

By the time Miyaka went to bed, Tezuka was wide-awake. He hoped that strenuous exercise would tire him out, but he could not fall asleep. His wife was awakened by his movements. "Can't sleep again?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Tezuka got up and went into the bathroom finding the pills.

"Did Oishi prescribe those?"

Tezuka nodded and took one pill.

"They're sleeping pills," he said as he crawled back in bed. Miyaka was skeptical, but she knew a few people in her office that took them, and they all claimed they worked. However, she was certain that one guy was addicted to them.

After a few minutes, his soft breathing indicated that he was finally asleep. Well, it worked for her husband, apparently. She closed her eyes and went to sleep as well.

A/N: Just so we are clear Kyoga Ishikawa and Miyaka are my made up characters. Please Review


	4. Charge

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chapter 4: Charge

Over the next few nights, Tezuka would train with Ishikawa, coming back aching but he began to feel some results. His sleeping hadn't changed. He refrained from taking the pills, heeding Oishi's warning. Ishikawa, however, advised him to get as much sleep as possible outside of his training so he started taking the pills more frequently.

Then came the time when Tezuka would begin practicing actual tennis. He felt a familiar charge of energy as he held the racket. It had been so long.

"Well, let's see what you've got." Ishikawa stood next to a tennis ball machine, "Ready?"

Tezuka braced his feet gripping the racket tightly in his left hand, his face focused and stern.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Ishikawa flipped the machine on, and it whirred to life.

The first ball spat out at a moderately fast speed. Tezuka set himself and returned it, feeling a remarkable rush pump through his body that just felt…right. Another ball whizzed out and he returned that one, getting a flow going. His returns at first weren't particularly strong, but as the familiarity touched his body, he became used to the movements, and his returns gained strength. At one ball Tezuka shot it right back at the machine, hitting it with enough force to send the machine off course. Ishikawa jumped back in surprise with a resounding, "Shit!"

Ishikawa stopped the machine as soon as he regained his senses. "You think you're ready to start at a higher level?"

"I think I am."

Grinning, the burly trainer flipped the machine back on and the balls came back at a fast speed at odd intervals.

Overall, by the end of the day, Tezuka proved that his tennis was not lost, though he faded a little after the speed increased. Only a few days of training and he would improve greatly.

After practice, he met with Fuji and Eiji for a few drinks.

"Hoy! Hoy! There's our future tennis pro," Eiji raised his glass. Fuji chuckled, "don't get too excited Eiji, he still isn't out woods yet."

Tezuka sat down beside his friends, cringing at the pain in his calves, "Eiji, Fuji."

Eiji laughed, "Tough, isn't it?"

"It takes a bit to get used to."

"You know what soothes aching muscles? Alcohol," Eiji said pointedly. "So really, how's this Ishikawa guy."

Tezuka ordered a drink swiftly before replying, "He seems to know what he is doing. After each workout I feel like I accomplished something."

"Wait. Wait," Fuji stopped him, "I'd be careful about going too fast. Too much strenuous activity after such a long hiatus could really damage the body."

Tezuka assured Fuji that things were going fine and that by Tuesday he'd be at the scouting event.

"We couldn't be more proud of you."

Tezuka stared at his drink for a moment contemplating, "Let's not get our hopes up too early. I may be at a good start now, but it may not be enough to impress the scouts. I can't take any chances."

Eiji glanced at Fuji quizzically before facing Tezuka, "Wait, wasn't that whole speech just a convoluted way of saying 'Don't let your guard down'?" Fuji nodded, agreeing that Eiji had a point, "God it's been years since I've heard that catch phrase."

Tezuka took a sip of his drink, "Do you want me to say it?"

Fuji shrugged.

"Do you want me to say it in Spanish? _No permita que su bajar la guardia_."

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked at Tezuka strange behavior.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to let the alcohol take away this ache in my legs."

Fuji chuckled shaking his head, "Sometimes I think you're more abnormal than me."

It was late and Fuji, the only sober one who had a car, drove both Eiji and Tezuka home. Eiji was passed out in the back seat, while Tezuka sat in the passenger's side staring out the window.

"Is there something wrong Tezuka?"

For a moment the stoic man didn't answer. Tezuka shook his head despair, "I can't do any of them."

"Do what, exactly?"

Letting out a breath through his nose, he answered, "The Tezuka Zone, Zero-Shiki-Drop, the Phantom…none of them."

"Is that's what's been bothering you?"

"During practice today, I thought about using them, but I just blanked. It's not that I don't remember how to do them, my body just seems to freeze at the thought."

"I'm sure it will pass. You shouldn't worry about those moves until you are sure you have the basics back down."

They pulled up to Tezuka's house, and sighed, "I guess you're right. Thanks for the ride."

"Say hi to my cousin for me." Fuji waved, before he drove off.

Tezuka was about to open the door, but he paused, hand still poised. He let his hand fall and clenched the strap of his tennis bag, walking away from his house. Tezuka stayed up nearly all night, practicing against a tennis wall in the courts not far away from his home. It was nearly three in the morning by the time he finally returned home. He got ready for bed and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out the bottle of sleeping pills. He took a pill and crawled into bed beside his sleeping wife.

**

It was the next day that Ishikawa asked if he was getting extra practice. He noticed that Tezuka had improved greatly since last time but he realized that his body looked tired. "How late have you been practicing?"

"Late," was Tezuka's blunt reply.

Sighing Ishikawa reached into his own bag and took out a bottle of pills. "I take these when I want some extra energy late at night." He handed them to Tezuka.

He examined the bottle, "Amphetamines?"

Ishikawa nodded.

Tezuka handed the bottle back, "I don't do drugs."

"It's not like I'm giving you heroine. Doctors actually use these for their late shifts. Give it a try."

Giving Ishikawa a skeptical look, Tezuka hesitantly took back the bottle of pills.

"Alright, let's get back to work."

**

Tezuka worked hard over the next couple of days, honing his skills, rebuilding his body in preparation for the scouting event. He would take the amphetamines to energize his body for late night practices, but by the time he was finished his body was too awake for him to simply fall asleep even with one sleeping pill. So he started taking two every day.

One day, Tezuka neglected to take the sleeping pills and stayed up all night, leaving him miserable at work. His body felt hot and twitchy. To make matters worse a co-worker, Shinji Kawara got word that Tezuka was working out for tennis. Kawara was a jackass, and narcissistic, worse than Atobe, if that was possible. Kawara was an attractive man who acted once in a low budget film and was a part time model for a clothing company but still worked in accounting. Because of this, he thought he was better than everyone else. He often teased Tezuka, but Tezuka being who he was wouldn't retaliate. No one did.

Tezuka's headache was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach at this point and he rushed to the bathroom, retching into the toilet. He felt like shit. His muscles were spasming from his wracking body as he heaved. He spat into the toilet trying to get the vile taste out of his mouth. On the way back to his office he stopped at the bubbler for a drink. That was a mistake. Kawara walked by giving Tezuka a disgustingly smug smirk.

"So, Tezuka-san, I heard over the grapevine that were trying to play tennis. Is it true?"

Tezuka didn't bother to answer.

"Well, if it was, I don't see how you can do it, with your body."

Good God, he didn't have the patience for this. He head was still throbbing and he felt a twinge of irritability. Kawara was still yapping his gums.

"I don't know what fantasy land you live in but there is little probability that a lackluster accountant can make it big…"  
Tezuka crushed the paper cup in his hand and turned, "I have a better chance than a stuck-up, no talent asshole such as yourself."

Kawara was stunned for a moment, "You think you're better than me?"

Tezuka shook his head slightly and retaliated in a low voice, "I know I am. If you want me to prove it, meet me out on the courts and I'll rip you a new one like nobody's business."

Tezuka walked away adding, "By the way, tell your wife I said hello."

Kawara's jaw went slack. A few other workers who were watching the confrontation casually were amazed and one muttered, "It's about time someone taught that fuckface a lesson."

"Yeah, but Tezuka-san was acting odd."

A/N: I think the general conflict is beginning to show itself. Still tell me what you think.


	5. Restart

Disclaimer: Still don't own PoT

Chapter 5: Restart

The scouting event was at an outdoor recreation center, later in the day. Tezuka entered the locker rooms changing into his tennis clothing. In scouting, they didn't play matches but evaluators would measure foot speed, serves, and returns and rank the players based on their scores. Tezuka pinned his number on his shirt and grabbed his racket, heading out towards his first station.

It was the serve station, a basket of balls was sat next to the player and they would serve, a speedometer measuring the speed. Tezuka grabbed the first ball, threw it in the air, bringing the racket back…

The evaluators with the speedometers were measuring the speeds of the servers, writing down the speeds. One of the lead evaluators was walking around when one man grabbed his arm as he passed.

"Hey take a look at this."

The lead evaluator bent down looking at the speedometer in the man's hand. The player he was evaluating served with blinding speed. He glanced down at the speedometer: 235 km/hr

"And that's not even his best speed. Who is this guy?"

The head evaluator flipped through his clipboard trying to find the name matching the number on the player's shirt. "Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Has he played before?"

"No idea."

Tezuka's next station was the return station. A ball machine shot out balls at varying speeds and intervals in different directions. Easing himself he concentrated hard, trying to find a pattern to the machine's movements and he was never caught off guard. He managed to return every last one of them, though at a few points he was close to losing the ball. After thirty balls the machine stopped marking that he was finished.

At the end of the event one of the evaluators pinned a list of names onto a bulletin board. "If you find your name you have been admitted to the Amateur tournament next weekend. If you don't, well, better luck next time."

The players gathered around searching the list, a few voices shouting in excitement others groaning in disappointment. Tezuka found his way to the front checking the list. He stomach dropped. He checked the list once again. His name was not on the list. He wasn't sure what to think at that moment. He turned for the locker room running a hand through his hair.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before pounding on the locker in frustration. He should've known that only a few weeks practice was not enough to regain what he lost three years ago. Kawara was right; his dream was just a fantasy. He hated to have to let his former teammates know what happened. They worked so hard in supporting him and now it was all in vain. He sat down on the bench working up ways to tell the news to them. Then he felt a shadow of someone cross over him. He looked up. An older man with white hair wearing a baseball cap was staring down at him.

"You're Kunimitsu Tezuka right?"

Tezuka nodded. The man smiled and sat down beside him, "Have you ever played tennis before?"

"A long time ago."

"Were you a pro by any chance?"

Tezuka nodded and the older man rubbed his chin, "I suppose you're wondering why I didn't put you on the list."

"No, not really. My tennis was not what it was three years ago."

"I don't think you understand kid."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

"The others don't even come close to your scores and your skill. In the rankings the next guy under you had to double his score in order to come close to you. You have something these amateurs have yet to achieve. It wouldn't be fair to you, me, or to them if I let you compete in the Amateur tournament."

"I see…"

The man reached into his pocket and took out an envelope, "Tezuka, here's an invitation to a Minor tournament in a few weeks. I think there is better competition for you, and who knows if you win that then you could return pro again."

Tezuka was speechless, still unsure of what all this meant. The man stood and Tezuka abruptly leapt to his feet and the man stopped knowing what the young man was going to ask next, "Who I am is not important. Just train as hard as you can before the Minor tournament. I trust you won't make me regret my decision." He turned and walked out of the locker room without another glance back.

Tezuka slowly sank back down on the bench, staring down transfixed at the envelope. Slowly he opened it finding a participation ticket inside to the Kanto Minor tournament. He slipped it back in running a hand over his face. This was really happening?

**

He returned home, and his wife stopped and looked over at him as soon as he came in. "How did it go?" she asked hesitantly.

He set his bag back down, thumbing the envelope.

"Were you accepted into the Amateurs?"

"Er…no. No I wasn't," Tezuka paused. Miyaka's expression changed to one of moderate disappointment, "Oh, Kunimitsu. I'm sorry. I know you did your best."

Her husband shook his head, "No. I…I wasn't accepted into the Amateurs. I was accepted into the Minors instead." He held up the envelope. Miyaka froze, whispering in disbelief, "Oh my god." Then as realization settled in she exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Tezuka nodded, the corners of his lips upturning very slightly, "They felt that my skill deserved the next level." He sat his tired body on the couch. Well, his body should be tired, only that it wasn't. The amphetamines were still energizing his body. He didn't know what to do now. He felt restless.

"What does this mean?"

"In a few weeks there is a Minors tournament. If I win that then I could be on my way to the Minor Nationals if not the pros."

Miyaka sat down breathing in and…smiling. "I'm so proud of you, Kunimitsu." She pecked him on the cheek and stood up. "Dreams do come true."

"Where are you going?"

She turned and gave him an odd look, "To bed. Why?"

Tezuka glanced at the clock realizing that it _was_ late. Sighing, he figured he would try to get to sleep as well. Yet, just as expected, he could not sleep. As he got into bed beside his wife, he could tell that she too was not asleep yet. He rolled over on his side sliding a hand down her arm, causing her to shudder. She turned her head to look up at him and with out another word he moved over her, face buried into her neck, running his lips along the soft skin.

She was surprised to say the least, but she made no protest only whispering his name, questioning. Her cousins often teased her about her marriage to Kunimitsu as being a dry, 'sexless' marriage. It was partially true. They have had sex before, but it was usually infrequent and passionless. But now…now was different. Her husband had this writhing energy as he took her both forcefully and passionately. No longer did sex with her husband seem like a chore, a duty to their marriage, it was something more.

Miyaka allowed her husband to take her fully, abandoning any effort for self-control, and it was worth it. As soon as she climaxed, she felt her husband's new muscles tense as he too came within her.

Tezuka got up without a word to his wife, who was still trying to catch her breath, and headed towards the bathroom, taking a few sleeping pills. He staggered slightly as he reached his bed and nearly fell to sleep the instant his body touched the bed.

**

"Atobe-sama, you have a phone call."

Atobe leaned forward from his lounging position, "Who?"

His butler shrugged, "He wouldn't say, sir."

Annoyed, Atobe took the phone from his butler, "Atobe speaking."

"Hello Atobe."

He smirked, "Ah, Tezuka. It is always so good to hear your lovely voice."

He heard Tezuka clear his throat on the other line, "I thought you might want to hear the news from me…"

"What news? You made to the Amateurs?"

"No, I have been invited to play in a Minor tournament."

Atobe was surprised, though he knew Tezuka could do amazing things, it was still a little bit of a shock to hear that his former rival had just skipped a level. "Well, this is good news. Nice to know that my money didn't go to waste, and that you didn't reinjure yourself in the process."

There was silence at the other end. Maybe he plucked a too sensitive chord, but after a short silence, Tezuka responded, "I just thought you should know." Then the line went dead.

Atobe set down the receiver before doing an arm pump in light of this victory.

**

Eiji ran into the hospital stopping abruptly at the reception desk, "Where is Oishi-sensei?"

The nurse looked a little wary, "He's in room C7."

"Thanks," Eiji practically sprinted towards down the hall ignoring the nurse calling, "You can't go in! He's with a patient!"

He burst through the office door finding Oishi behind a patient who had his pants down. They both looked up in shock. Oishi's face went beat red as he bellowed, "What the hell! Dammit Eiji!"

"Pardon me…"

"I'm with a patient! What is wrong with you?"

"I just came to give you news—hey Yanagi," Eiji nodded in the patient's direction. Yanagi nodded back, then Eiji turned back to Oishi, "Tezuka's in."

"What?"

"He did it. He's in the Minors."

"You're kidding me."

Eiji shook his head, "No joke. Fuji just told me."

"Yes!" Oishi exclaimed raising his gloved hand for a high-five, but Eiji eyed his suspended hand, "Not with that hand."

A/N: Yes some smut. Some people don't like it. Oh well it wasn't in depth. 235 km/hr roughly equals 146 mi/hr. I love Oishi's professionalism.


	6. Dangerous Rave

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

Chapter 6: Dangerous Rave

Tezuka visited Ishikawa at the training center to tell him the news that he was admitted into a Minor tournament. Ishikawa was more than surprised, amazed at such a fast recovery, but Tezuka still seemed concerned about something. Ishikawa had an idea on what bothered him so. Inspite of all of his training, Tezuka had yet to actually face against an opponent. Ishikawa was not necessarily a good tennis partner to prepare him for the tournament, so he prepared his trainee for the next step…

"You probably need to get used to playing some rock solid players, if you want to be successful in the tournament." Ishikawa said rubbing his goatee. "I think I can try to get you those players. Come with me."

Ishikawa led Tezuka down the street and they took the train. "Where are we going?" Tezuka asked.

"These guys will definitely get you ready. They aren't pros or anything, but they sure as hell can play."

Tezuka looked skeptical; he did not like where this was going. "Street tennis players?"

Ishikawa turned back and smirked, "You catch on quickly. Technically, it's not the street tennis you're probably used to."

Underground was what first came to Tezuka's mind. He felt a pang of distaste and he thought of just getting off at the next stop whether or not it was where Ishikawa wanted to take him or not. He stared at Ishikawa's bald head, sighing. It would be beneficial to his newfound career to practice with tennis players no matter who they may be. Besides it would only be for a little while, right.

"Here." Ishikawa motioned for him to step off at a platform in an obviously bad part of town. Tezuka spotted a group of street gangsters smoking something other than cigarettes. Ishikawa diverted his attention, by asking him to stay nearby. They walked along the streets before stopping at a busy club.

"Brace yourself," Ishikawa coughed as he opened the door. In an instant, blaring techno music reached the outside as well as the smoke and essence of certain drugs spewed out. They both entered pushing themselves through the huddle of dancing and flailing peoples. Women half dressed were wandering around aimlessly rubbing up against the next guy they saw. A few men in the corner booths had several women clinging to them, while the men smoked their pipes and gambled. A young woman came up to Tezuka and pulled him down by his collar, "Hey handsome, you wanna take me home?" She was obviously not sober, but thankfully she was fully clothed. Ishikawa pulled him to the back of the club and opened the back door. The back door led to the clubs own personal backyard, which was probably a parking lot once. But now it was changed to a street tennis court. The court was about as crowded as the club and pretty much the same group of people, but they seemed to be a little more coherent than the group inside.

The crowd was cheering and jeering at the players playing. The court Tezuka and Ishikawa were viewing held a large man with a shaved head facing against a muscular man with several tattoos on his arms and neck.

The way they played was purely undisciplined. Then there was an argument over whether the ball was out or not, and it turned violent. The larger man tackled the other over and gave him a resounding punch to the ribs. The other man curled up in pain while the larger one was yelling at him to get up. Finally the large man threw his hands up in the air, "That's it. Mark it!" He glared over at the scorekeeper, a smaller man who clearly had too many caffeine pills, and he marked the larger player as the victor on a green chalkboard.

Tezuka turned to his trainer, stating with a slight twinge of fear, "We shouldn't be here."

"Trust me, I know what it looks like…"

"Kyujyu, way to fuck with your competition." Tezuka recognized that voice. And the face. His left arm started throbbing. A man with medium length brown hair wearing a nice jacket and pants stepped onto the court. He looked like a member of the yakuza with his bling and stylish clothing.

Kyujyu, the large man, turned glaring at the man, "Suck cock, Koge."

Tezuka seethed a little as his fears were confirmed and he prayed beyond all hope that Koge would not recognize him, though he felt more than a twinge of anger as he saw the man who started it all. Every ailing moment of his tennis career from junior high went down to this man, who ruthlessly crushed his left arm with a racket, causing his chronic arm problems that lasted well into his first go-around of his tennis career. Takeshi Koge. The name echoed into Tezuka's skull, and he unconsciously clutched his left arm.

Koge pointed his racket outward, "We're up Sasabe."

Tezuka turned his back to the courts and Ishikawa took notice to Tezuka's discomfort. "Hey, kid. Something wrong?"

"Oh there are several things wrong…" Tezuka mumbled clutching his arm tighter, gaze flickering towards Koge.

Ishikawa snorted, "Koge practically owns this place. Do you know him?"

Tezuka released his arm, "Not on a personal level."

"Big-time gambler here and one of the top at street tennis. Though that is probably because of fixes—"

_It was his fault_, Tezuka's mind seethed as he looked down at his shaking left arm, but his bitter thoughts were broken by a shout.

"Dammit Koge! You no-good son of a bitch!" Sasabe was on the ground looking angry beyond all belief, "I want a rematch!"

Koge scoffed, "No way."

"Be a goddamn man and face me without cheating!"

Smirking, Koge stared down at the defeated opponent, "You want to play fair?" In an instant Koge pulled out a revolver and cocked it, "What do you say to this now, bitch!?"

Sasabe froze, staring up at Koge in shock. The crowd was silent almost waiting to see what Koge would do next. Without another breath, he pulled the trigger and a shot was heard. The bullet missed Sasabe, but it sent him scrambling backwards, Koge jeering, "Nobody fucks with Koge!"

"—or it could be that everyone's scared shitless of him," Ishikawa finished his statement. Tezuka was afraid to move, almost as if he expected that one slight movement would set Koge off. He couldn't believe this was happening. He could have witnessed a murder. Ishikawa sighed, "You want to give it a try?"

"Are you insane!?" Tezuka exclaimed uncharacteristically, "He has a gun!"

"I'm not going to throw you to the wolves now. It's been a while since I last came here, but it seems you'd be out juiced in the first match. These guys are way too hyped up on steroids and crack for you to last a minute."

"I hope you have a solution."

"I do, but I don't think you're going to like it."

What he said was true. They quickly left, trying not to gather too much attention and headed back into the training facility, Ishikawa locking themselves in a small room. Tezuka had no idea what he got himself into and it gnawed at his stomach and would continue to gnaw for several more months. It wasn't like he jumped at the opportunity, but once he thought of Koge he let his usual temperament of fair play slip into vengeance.

Ishikawa sat him down and rummaged through his own bag, "How are you on the amphetamines?"

"They're fine, but I'm almost out."

Ishikawa was shaking a small bottle of pills, "Here then, take these." He tossed them to Tezuka.

"What is this solution you wanted to talk about?"

Ishikawa jerked his head back up, as if he didn't know what he was talking about, "What? Oh! Well," he took a while to think, "The solution to the issue of playing with those goons…you have to dig deep into the way they function. One up them. Vigorous weight lifting and some agilities for a few days should do the trick."

"How vigorous?"

"Vigorous," Ishikawa responded bluntly, "We'll start tomorrow. And I would recommend taking those pills everyday in the morning and before you work out."

"Double dose?"

Ishikawa nodded, "You're going to need enough…energy...before you work out."

Tezuka did not like the uncertainty in his tone or the vagueness of his words. But turning away now was impossible.

A/N: He's digging in deeper and most of you would complain, "Tezuka, wouldn't do that!" Suck it up and bear with it. He really wants to play again.

Update: I changed the name of Koge as I found out his name. I originally thought he was some unnamed guy so I made up a name. But not to worry I named it so its rights.


	7. Drive

Disclaimer: I'm not Konomi and am not affiliated with the creation of anything Prince of Tennis

Chapter 7: Drive

For the next few days Tezuka did as instructed and trained hard. Too hard, quite possibly. His body felt in perpetual pain and he started grimacing as he walked, the muscles in his thighs still aching. Even more so his sleeping patterns were off. And although the sleeping pills did the trick he slept later than usual. Miyaka had to start pushing him awake and it took several nudges to get him moving in the morning.

Now that's when things were…odd. Tezuka always knew that Miyaka was just trying to help him not be late for work, but it started to annoy him to no end.

He lay on his back, both hands on his face, taking his time to work up the energy to get out of bed. Miyaka, already dressed for work, started flicking on their bedroom lights calling for her husband to get his ass out of bed. In truth she was worried that he may have been coming down with something. He usually rose immediately after the alarm went off.

"I'm getting up," Tezuka mumbled his assurance behind his hands covering his face.

"Are you okay, Kunimitsu? Are you sick?"

It was a legitimate inquiry. So he had no reason to react the way he did. He flung his hands from his face and snapped, "Dammit, I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Miyaka was taken aback by his hostile response. She could not recall the last time he raised his voice at her, if he did at all. He seemed so…angry. She thought it safe for now just to leave and finish getting ready for work.

Tezuka sighed, not quite sure what had happened. He felt his body heat up when he heard Miyaka's voice call for him to get up for the third time that morning. His response was uncalled for, so he felt at least that he would get ready for work quickly. As he got his shirt on he noticed that it was tighter around his chest and shoulder area than he remembered. He took the pills Ishikawa gave him and grabbed his suitcase.

Husband and wife walked to the train station together, but with and uneasy silence. However, they never really talked much on the way to the train station anyway but this time the air was thick with uncertainty. Miyaka wasn't sure what to say to her husband and he didn't trust himself to try to communicate back. Both felt a little at ease as they stepped off the train and headed their separate ways.

Work for Tezuka was painfully monotonous this day, and he found that he started to clench his fist at odd intervals. Tediousness penetrated him and he felt unexplainable frustration and feared for the next person who entered his office.

Miyaka returned home that night and waited until late at night to make dinner for both Tezuka and her. Usually she ate alone and was in bed by the time her husband came home, but she was going to stay up late. She had things to ask her husband.

Tezuka came home in his dress shirt and tie but held his workout bag that contained his sweat drenched workout clothes. Though it was late, he spotted his wife, still in her work clothes sitting at the dining table, having not touched the prepared meal. Sighing he sat down at his end, and they ate in silence. Again, the silence also irritated Tezuka. Miyaka obviously prepared this meal to have some time together, and possibly talk a little, maybe about work. No, she was just flicking gazes at him as she drank her wine.

He set his utensils down with a clatter, "What is wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Nothing…"  
His brow furrowed, "There is something. What do you want? If you don't need anything then what was the point of all of this!?" He roughly pushed back his seat and threw down his napkin. Miyaka jumped out of her seat, appalled at his attitude, "Kunimitsu, what is going on?"

Tezuka stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

"You're attitude. It's not like you. Did something happen at work?"

"My attitude?!"

Miyaka crossed her arms, "What is your problem. It seems like you've been on edge lately."

"Dammit! It's none of your business!" he snapped back at her with a lashing voice that penetrated her soul.

"None of my business?" she gasped. "Are you so clueless?!"

It happened so suddenly. So fast. No one had time to think.

Tezuka brought his arm back and in an instant backhanded her across the face. Staggering backwards, she held a hand to her cheek, staring back at him in disbelief and utter shock. Tezuka stared at his hand, stunned at what he had just done. He glanced up at Miyaka, guilt crossing over his aghast face. "Miyaka," he reached out to her, calling to her softly. She smacked his hand away and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He wanted to knock on the door and explain his actions. Only one problem: he couldn't explain them. He had a feeling that even though he promised himself that he wouldn't ever do such a thing again, it would be only the beginning of something worse.

***

"Echizen."

Ryoma was in the locker room lacing up his shoes for his next match. He looked up to find the imposing form of the capped Sanada standing beside him.

"Are things going well?"

Ryoma chuckled lightly, "Good enough that I may face you again."

Sanada had the faintest trace of a smirk on his face as he sat down, rubbing his calf muscles. "I heard something odd yesterday…"

"About Tezuka rejoining tennis, right?"

"Er…yeah."

"They're true, just to clear that up."

A strange feeling settled into Sanada's stomach. He declared that he would never play Kunimitsu Tezuka ever again, since he very well knew that his sealed moves would be broken the next time they faced. Why not stop while you're at the top. He proved that he was king that day, but Tezuka proved that he was some sort pharaoh who had received mandates from gods, nothing would stop him and Sanada would be left in the dust once again.

"How's the recovery?"

Ryoma leaned back, "I don't know why I was caught by surprise when I heard this, but Tezuka managed to bump himself up to the Minor level already."

He smirked seeing Sanada's pallid look and added, "You may have to face him after you face me, if we're lucky."

****

Stepping off the platform, he found himself back in the god-forsaken neighborhood. Ishikawa came over to Tezuka's side, "Let's try this again." They entered the club, maneuvered through the bumping and grinding dancers, and left through the back door. They sat down at one of the tables watching the brutal and undisciplined matches, anticipating for one hothead to call out for a challenger. Ishikawa reached into his pocket and took out a baggy of pills and handed one red pill to Tezuka, "Here you may need this."

"What is it?"

"Let's say it will ease the pain if you get a thrashing."

After a bearded man creamed his opponent, his bloodshot eyes scanned the crowd of drugged and high spectators and players. "Who's next?"

Ishikawa nudged Tezuka. He gripped his racket and stood, making his way to the court silently. The bearded man stared at him. "Well then."

Tezuka's opponent served first and instantly he was surprised at the power behind it. It knocked his racket out of his hand. Ishikawa was right. These bastards were not to be underestimated. And judging by the veins in the man's neck and arms, he has been juicing himself with steroids. Skill would have to win over power. He served again, this time Tezuka met force with force of his own. His opponent returned it and that's when his energy surge kicked in and finally scored a point. But that small victory didn't last long. The bearded man was a tough opponent and in the end it was a close game, but his opponent went away with a victory.

Running a hand through his hair he walked off the court accepting his defeat. Ishikawa lay a hand on his shoulder, "Don't get too worked up over it. It's not bad for your first match against these goons."

Tezuka just shook his head, "I need a drink."

****

Oishi got into his sleepwear and turned off the lights of the downstairs of his house. He was about to head upstairs for bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who the hell? At this hour?"

He opened the door and found the last person he expected to see.

"Tezuka?"

He looked disheveled, his tie loose, coat and shirt askew. A strong smell came from him.

"Tezuka, have you been drinking?"

He gave a silent nod, "A little…" He came in through the door, stumbling slightly. "The trains are no longer running."

Oishi just stared at Tezuka. He had never seen him drunk before. Nor ever imagined him that way. He was always that straight-laced guy. Oishi grabbed a hold of his friend and led him over to the couch. It was obvious that Tezuka was already half-asleep, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Oishi quietly went to the phone and dialed Tezuka's number.

**

Miyaka was sound asleep when Oishi decided to call. She picked it up, her voice groggy.

"Hello?"

"Miyaka, this is Oishi."

"Oishi? What's wrong? It's two o'clock in the morning," she rubbed her eyes.

"I know. But I was wondering. Did something happen today?"

The tone in Oishi's voice was not at all comforting.

"What do you mean?"  
She heard Oishi clear his throat, "Tezuka just came to my house. He was drunk."

Miyaka was stunned, not quite believing what Oishi said, "Drunk? But he never drinks—"

"I know. So I was wondering if something had happened to cause him to be this way."

"To tell you the truth Oishi. I don't know. He goes straight from work to training and he comes home late so I rarely see him. God, I'm so sorry about all this."

Oishi's voice lightened a bit, "Oh, it's no trouble. I'm just worried about you."

It was nice to hear that he was so worried about her, but she never really let what was "wrong" get to her. Miyaka was truly worried about her husband. His lapse in judgment was so unlike him and thought something happened at work for him to end up like this. Maybe training and work was becoming too hard on him.

"Oishi, to tell you the truth, I'm worried about Kunimitsu. He's become restless, his sleep cycles are off, and he's become agitated. The only positive thing that has happened recently is that he's become…more sexually driven. Though I can't say I have done anything that could alleviate that drive."

Although Oishi was a doctor and an expert on this sort of thing, he cringed slightly as he tried hard not to envision his friend in that sort of way.

"Sometimes adrenaline can be transgressed to sexual energy as a result of his training. It is possible that his testosterone levels have gone up. He is a man afterall."

"I still don't see how training and all that can lead to…wait, why am I talking about this at two in the morning? I've got work in the morning."

"So do I. Don't worry, I'll take care of Tezuka. We'll talk about this later. Goodbye."

A/N: I really don't think Tezuka would be a wily drunk. He'd be the drowsy kind. Even so, it seems he still has enough sense though he is inebriated.


End file.
